The present exemplary embodiments pertain to computing environments, and more particularly to application placement in a hybrid cloud computing environment.
Businesses large and small face a dilemma: build their own IT infrastructure or use a public cloud service. On premise infrastructure requires an upfront investment and lacks the capability of elastic growth, but it offers better visibility and control, security, and performance. Public clouds offer a buy-on-demand model and agility, but leave users with limited control over the infrastructure, security concerns, performance and reliability. Hybrid cloud combines on premise cloud infrastructure with a public cloud service. It allows workloads with strict performance, security, or compliance requirements to be hosted in house where there is complete visibility and control of the infrastructure. Workloads that do not have such requirements may be deployed to either the private or public cloud depending on cost and capacity.